


let me bite, says the serpent

by VesperRegina



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't see me, my dear Darcy, nor can they hear me, which is all the better, for these words are for you only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me bite, says the serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the lovely Eireann, who did her best to curb my over-use of commas. All my thanks to her!

Darcy shivers, a whisper at her ear like the touch of a feather, or the tickle of spider legs. Loki's voice twines itself around her spine, tension building with each sinuous word, suggestive and unbearable. "Go away," she breathes, but her eyes close of their own accord, and then snap open to make sure no one's noticed. He bends to her shoulder, hands to his side away from her, her own personal devil, whispering words of sin and hiding in his magic.

"They can't see me, my dear Darcy, nor can they hear me, which is all the better, for these words are for you only. You wouldn't want them to know, would you, that your taste is in my mouth, that you desire me to lick and suck, roll that bud of yours between my teeth, just the way you crave it? Would you?"

Darcy buries her head in her arms, hands clenching, and an unbearable throb of blood pulsing between her legs, and mutters, keeping it as low as possible, threading into a faint whisper: "You -- God, I can't even say you suck because you'll just turn it against me. Leave me alone."

"Oh, but you're so close already, aren't you? Would you like to make it real? Say the word, and I'll take you from here, bend my head between your legs, spread you apart and cradle you --"

"Empty promises."

His laughter is soft chuffs in her ear. "No, not at all."

"I said no." 

"No, you said go away." 

"That too." 

"As you wish." For a moment, she swears he was tangible, the touch of his lips at her ear vibrating through her, sending tingles spreading, but gone in an instant.

The torment isn't in that he whispers in her ear, it's in knowing that she's wet and aching and she'll call for him later. An agony of waiting; all wound up and no place to go.


End file.
